


Go Ask Scabbers

by alexandra__spamilton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Firewhiskey, Leaky Cauldron, M/M, Marauders' Era, Post-Hogwarts, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandra__spamilton/pseuds/alexandra__spamilton
Summary: The unfiltered truth of what led Wormtail to the betrayal of his “closest friends”.(also some wolfstar and a Jily wedding:)





	1. Chapter 1

Peter Pettigrew _wasn’t_ a lot of things. He wasn’t tall, or attractive, or thin, or well-liked. He _was_ however, a wizard. He was also accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when he turned eleven. There, he learned quite a lot and he was accepted by his roommates, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black. They didn’t mind being his friend. Remus paid the most attention to him out of the three.

 

Peter made good marks in school. He became an illegal animagi with James and Sirius after learning of his best friend’s lycanthropy. He’d do whatever pranks his friends would assign him. He rarely felt depressed with such great friends. Peter was grateful for The Marauders, because they never tore him down. They listened when he talked (mostly Remus) and they included him always. Well, almost always.

 

***

 

Sirius’ P.O.V.

 

Lily Evans and James Potter were a week away from their wedding. Naturally, Sirius Black, their best man, was in charge of planning the bachelor party.

 

**Checklist for Prongs’ shindig:**

 

 

  * ****NO FULL MOONS****


  * ~~**Ample amounts of firewhiskey**~~


  * **Not too much firewhiskey because Lily said so**


  * **Other stuff Remus will handle**



 

 

Sirius really thought he’d remembered everything he was supposed to remember. Now, when he’d realized he had forgotten to invite Wormtail, he didn’t see it as that big of a deal. They hadn’t really kept in touch and at least he was invited to the wedding, right?

 

He felt a little bad when he ran into Peter while purchasing some firewhiskey.

 

“Hey, Padfoot! Long time no see, huh?”

 

“Oh! Hello, Wormy! Yeah, it’s been forever, it seems. Are you going to the wedding?”

 

“Yeah, I heard you were the best man, that’s--well, congratulations.”

 

“Oh, thanks mate, yeah I’m just picking up some last minute supplies.”

 

“Supplies? For what?” Peter asked, seeming a little eager.

 

“Oh, well for James’ er--just best man errands, you know.” _Idiot._ Sirius thought to himself. Don’t extend a pity invite… you’ll have to re-plan everything.

 

“Makes sense,” Peter said, before telling Sirius goodbye.

 

***

Peter's P.O.V.

The next night, Peter was sitting by himself in the Leaky Cauldron, (not quite drunk yet, but almost) when his some of his old schoolmates stumbled in. Remus and Sirius had their arms around one another’s shoulders singing, “ _Jamie’s getting married// Lily’s so nice// we’re too drunk to go back home// let’s sleep here tonight.”_

Peter blinked a few times until his vision could focus on the sight in front of him. Frank Longbottom, James, Remus and Sirius. Could it be..? No, they’d definitely remember to invite Peter to James’ bachelor party. Wouldn’t they?

 


	2. Chapter 2

Peter approached his drunk friends. He felt rotten, and he knew it wouldn’t make a difference but he wanted to know if they had made an honest mistake, or if it was deliberate. 

 

“Ohhh, hey Petey,” Remus slurred. “Why didn’t you come to James bachelor party?”

 

“Hi, Remus. I uh, wasn’t invited.” Peter said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

 

“Bollocks, Sirius, how’d you manage to forget Wormtail?” James asked.

 

“Sorry Uh, Pete, I didn’t mean it?” Sirius slurred. 

 

“Goodnight, guys.” Peter said, grabbing his coat and walking out the door. 

 

Why wouldn’t Sirius have said something yesterday at the store when he realized he hadn’t invited Peter? There’s only one answer: because Peter wasn’t ever really his friend. 

 

“Hey, Wormy, SLOW DOWN!” Sirius called, stumbling along the road to catch up with Peter. 

 

“What?” Peter spat. 

 

“I didn’t mean to not invite you. I just got caught up and it was an accident. And then, yesterday, I realized, but I felt like you might see it as a pity invite... and then you were leaving. I’m sorry, I really am. Please, don’t hate me. I  _ promise _ I’ll make it up to you. And then there’s the whole thing where I didn’t want you to feel left out if you were invited because Frank is married, Remus and I are in a serious relationship, and James is about to get married. I didn’t want you to feel excluded from the conversation,” Sirius just kept talking. 

 

“Did you think that was your decision to make, Padfoot? Did you honestly think it would be better not to fucking invite me because I’d feel left out? Well, I’m feeling pretty damn left out anyway, Sirius! Go back to your party. Tell Lily and James how truly sorry I am that I won’t be attending their wedding.” Peter said, glaring at Sirius the entire time, before walking away. 

 

*** 

Sirius’ P.O.V.

 

Sirius woke up with a pounding in his head, and an arm around his stomach. He turned around to see Remus sleeping soundly next to him. 

 

“Psst. Moony. Good morning, love.” Sirius whisper yelled into Remus’ ear.

 

“Sirius, you idiot, I’ve been awake for hours.” Remus said.

 

“Merlin, Moony, quit yelling!” Sirius hissed.

 

“I’ll go get you some hangover cure from downstairs,” Remus said, stepping into his slippers and closing the door gently behind himself. 

 

When Remus came back, and the hangover cure had started working, the previous night’s events were all Sirius could think about. 

 

“Rem, Peter said he wasn’t coming to the wedding. That’s all my fault. He hates me, and now James is going to hate me. And Lily. And you.” Sirius buried his head into the pillows.

 

“Pads, look at me. I could  _ never  _ hate you. Peter’s just upset. He’ll come around. I’m sure of it. Remember in fourth year when he and I got into a fight? We were best friends again by the start of fifth year.” 

 

“I screwed up, Remus. I knew I was screwing up, and I did it anyway.”

  
“Everything will be okay, Pads.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius’ P.O.V.

 

Peter didn’t attend the wedding. Aside from that, Lily and James’ wedding went off without a hitch. Lily looked stunning and James actually brushed his hair for once. Remus and Sirius danced together all night, which was quite hilarious to the other guests, because both men were _extremely_ drunk.

 

***

 

Peter’s P.O.V.

 

Peter’s eyes were rimmed red, partly because he was crying and partly because he’d been drinking. His mother had told him when he was very young, before his years at Hogwarts, that, “Some friendships last a lifetime; others only last a few seasons.”  He’d held onto that his whole life. He wanted to believe his former roommates were really his friends, but what Sirius had done felt like such a betrayal. 

 

Before long, Peter cut off all ties with his so-called friends, aside from Remus. Remus and Peter had lunch plans every Tuesday and neither one ever cancelled, unless of course there was a full moon. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sybill Trelawney’s first prediction was all anyone could talk about. After all, the wizarding world was at war against Lord Voldemort and his followers.

 

***

 Remus' P.O.V.

 

“Peter, I’m sure you’ve heard about the prediction, but did you know James and Lily are expecting a baby?”

 

Peter looked up from his baked spaghetti with wide eyes. “A baby? But there’s a war, and… oh, Remus! When is the baby due?”

 

“By the end of summer,” Remus whispered.

 

“Tell Lily congratulations and that I wish their family the best.” Peter said, not quite past the shock that came with the news Remus had given him. 

 

“Of course, Peter.”

 

***

 

“Sirius, I’m home,” Remus called from the doorway of their flat. 

 

“I’m in the bedroom, babe.”

 

Remus made his way to the bedroom. He and Sirius moved in together three weeks after Lily and James got married. 

 

“How was lunch?” Sirius asked his boyfriend.

 

“No different than any other Tuesday, Padfoot.”

 

“James stopped by earlier. He asked me to be Godfather of the baby.” Sirius said, jumping onto the bed. 

 

“That’s amazing, Padfoot!” Remus smiled at Sirius.

 

“So, I was thinking we could… celebrate?” Sirius suggested, wiggling his eyebrows. 

 

“Oh, alright,” Remus said, getting up from their bed.

 

Sirius’ idea of a celebration was playing fetch with his boyfriend in the park. As Remus slipped on his shoes, Sirius became Padfoot and the pair walked down the street to the park. After a while, while Padfoot was fetching his ball, a woman approached Remus. 

 

“Your dog is so cute!” She said, smiling at Remus.

 

“Thank you,” Remus said, smiling back.

 

“I’m Olivia,” she held out her hand for Remus to shake.

 

“I’m Remus, nice to meet you.” He said to Olivia while bending over to get the ball back from Padfoot. “And this is Padfoot,” Remus said, petting his dog. 

 

“Hello, Padfoot,” Olivia said, as if she were talking to a baby. “He has such an interesting name…” 

 

“My boyfriend named him, and he’s quite an interesting man, so it’s only fitting.”

 

“Boyfriend?” Olivia was unable to hide her shock.

 

“Yes, his name is Sirius.” Remus was more than amused at this point, as Padfoot was whining. 

 

“How… nice for you. Well, it seems your dog is ready to go, so I’ll see you around,” Olivia said.

 

***

 

“Moony, she was checking you out! I swear, when you bent over to get the ball, she ogled your arse!”

 

“It’s not like I shagged her on a park bench, Pads! Calm down,” Remus tried to reason with his boyfriend.

 

Sirius was pacing. “I just, you’re mine, Moony. I don’t want to lose you.” 

 

Remus walked over to his boyfriend and put his hands on his shoulders. “Sirius, you won’t lose me. You’ll never lose me, okay? I love you too damn much.”

 

Sirius was quiet for a moment as though he was trying to figure something out. “Marry me.” He whispered.

 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Remus said pulling Sirius closer. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

“Well, I was thinking we could have James take our picture and we’d have it on our Christmas card. It could say something like, ‘ _ Happy Christmas! Lots of love, Remus & Sirius’.” _

 

“That sounds wonderful, Pads.” Remus smiled.

 

“Oi! Prongsie, get your arse in here,” Sirius yelled.

 

“Sirius Black, if you wake up Harry, I swear I’m going to shave your head.” Lily hissed.

 

“Sorry Lils. I was only trying to wake up that husband of yours, honest.” Sirius grinned sheepishly. 

 

Sirius and Remus had no idea what they’d gotten themselves into. All they wanted was a nice, simple black and white photograph. James took one of his two best friends making heart eyes at each other, one with Sirius holding mistletoe and Remus kissing his cheek, one with Remus petting Padfoot, another where Sirius was on one knee and he was holding Remus’ hand… James didn’t like taking the pictures so much as he enjoyed treating his best friends like mannequins. It brought him joy.

 

***

 

“We’ll send one to Lily and James, one to Alice and Frank, one to Peter, and one to my mum and dad, of course…”

 

“How… how is Peter?” Sirius asked his fiance. 

 

“Lonely. Depressed. Sirius, I think it’s past time you two reconciled. What better time than Christmas?”

 

“You’re right, Moony.” Sirius sighed. “I feel rotten, and I never meant to hurt him like I did.”

 

“I know, babe. Tomorrow’s Tuesday, do you want to tag along to lunch?”

 

“I’ll be there.”

 

***

 

Remus and Sirius sat waiting for Peter in the festive waiting area of the restaurant. Sirius was pacing back and forth, imagining the myriad of ways this lunch could go. 

 

When Peter arrived, he only greeted Remus, and when they were seated, he didn’t so much as glance at Sirius. They ordered drinks and an appetizer. After ordering their meals, Sirius cleared his throat. 

“Peter, I don’t blame you for hating me,” Sirius began. “I can be a real git, and I made some really selfish decisions. I truly am sorry, and it would mean a lot to me if you’d consider being friends again.”

 

“Am I just supposed to let you back into my life?” Peter asked.

 

“No, I just thought I’d make an effort, Pete. I’m not expecting anything from you. It’s just, with everything that’s going on, I’ve realized there are more important things in life, and… Peter, please. Give me another chance?”

 

Peter looked to Remus, who had been very quiet. Remus had a hopeful look on his face. 

 

“I guess I can try,” Peter said before taking a sip of his cola. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
